Digimon Frontier: The Seal of Darkness
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Duskmon is finally given new life, and immediately targets his former human host, Koichi. The selfproclaimed “true warrior of Darkness” is prepared to give the Corrupted Warrior what it wants by fighting the far more powerful villain alone. Will he win?


Digimon Frontier: The Seal of Darkness

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: Duskmon is finally given new life, and immediately targets his former human host, Koichi. The self-proclaimed "true warrior of Darkness" is prepared to give the Corrupted Warrior what it wants by fighting the far more powerful villain alone, refusing assistance from the Digidestined. Can Kouji convince him otherwise, or will his former dark side get the better of him at last?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or any of its characters. They are property of SABAN.

Characters:

TakuyaAgunimon/BurningGreymon/Aldamon

Kouji/Lobomon/KendoGarurumon/Beowulfmon

Zoe/Kazemon/Zephrymon

J.P./Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon

Tommy/Kumamon/Korikkakumon

Koichi/Lowemon/JagerLowemon/Raihimon

Bokomon

Neemon

Patamon

**Digimon Frontier:**

**The Seal of Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**A Bad Beginning**

Flashback

"Execute Now…Fusion Evolution!!!!"

"Aldamon!!!"

Kouji Minamoto just stood, staring at his best friend, Takuya Kanbara, who had just fusion evolved to fight Velgemon, who was recently discovered to be Kouji's older twin brother, Koichi Kimura.

"Kouji, fight to save him." Aldamon told Kouji, who just stared back in confusion.

"Save…?" He stuttered.

"Dark Vortex!!!"

Velgemon's attack struck Aldamon in the gut, as the Warrior of Flame fell down. Velgemon flew towards Aldamon, and picked him up with his foot, and took off, flying high in the air.

"Aldamon!!!" Kouji cried as he remembered what Takuya told him.

"_Defeat his evil spirit and return him to normal!"_

"_If you can't help him, then who will save him?"_

"_You can stay down here and feel sorry for yourself, but I have a fight to win!"_

Kouji then broke out of his gaze and took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!!!"

"Beowulfmon!!!"

"Now we're talking!" Velgemon calls as he drops Aldamon atop of Beowulfmon, and takes off into the skies once again.

"Dark Vortex!"

"Beosaber!"

Beowulfmon's saber was able to absorb the attack, and launch it right back at Velgemon, who took the direct hit.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"We got him on the ropes, now it's up to you!" Aldamon shouted as Beowulfmon held his saber in the sky.

"Frozen Hunter!"

Both Beowulfmon's saber and his aura cut through Velgemon's chest, as he, Duskmon, and Koichi emerged, crying in pain, as the Digi-Code appeared.

"What is that?" Aldamon gasped.

"T-The Spirits of Darkness…" Bokomon murmured.

"Unwilling slave of darkness…be purified by the light!" Beowulfmon shouted as his D-Tector consumed the data of both Duskmon and Velgemon. "Digi-Code Scan!"

After the digitizing of the Digi-Code, Koichi fell to the ground as Beowulfmon devolved back to Kouji.

"You all right?" Takuya asked. The two boys walked over to where Duskmon was finally defeated, and in his place, they saw a fallen raven haired boy. They saw Koichi Kimura, unconscious on the ground.

End Flashback

Koichi awoke from his wretched dream. He was, along with the other Digidestined, riding on Angler through the Digital World. He was the only one awake, as the rest were sleeping.

_Phew, it was just a dream…_ Koichi thought. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the window, and stared at the night sky. They had just vanquished Cherubimon, and they were riding through to their next adventure to stop the Royal Knights from reviving their master, Lucemon.

Suddenly, lightning began to strike and Koichi saw a face he thought he'd never see again, face him on the Trailmon.

"Duskmon…" Koichi gasped as the corrupted Warrior of Darkness stood across from him.

"Hello, Koichi." Duskmon said sinisterly. "Did you miss me?"

"B-but, Kouji and Takuya…" Koichi began. "Didn't they-"

"They did." Duskmon finished. "But now I'm back…for you." In an instant, Duskmon drew out his swords and faced Koichi, battle ready. Koichi then took out his D-Tector and readied for battle.

"Deadly Gaze!!!"

"Execute!!!"

As Duskmon's attack rammed into Koichi's body, there was a huge explosion, and Lowemon, the true Warrior of Darkness, stood in Koichi's place, with his Shadow Lance and Shadow shield in hand and hand.

"Now, let's fight!" Lowemon cried as he and Duskmon struck their weapons against each other and had a bit of a swordfight.

"Lunar Plasma!"

"Shadow Lance!"

The conflicting weapons caused a huge explosion, blowing a hole in Angler's roof, and waking the Digidestined.

"What's going on?" J.P. asked.

"I thought Koichi **_was _**Duskmon!" Tommy cried.

"How can they both be here at the same time?" Zoe wondered.

"Let's digivolve!" Takuya called triumphantly, as everyone stared at him in stupidity. "What? We're Digimon, and we spirit evolve, so we should 'digivolve', get it?"

"No!" Lowemon called as he continued to fight Duskmon. "I must fight him alone!" Duskmon took this opportunity, and blasted him in the chest with his centre eye, causing Lowemon to fall to the ground, with Duskmon's foot on Lowemon's Shadow Lance.

"You think you can escape me?" Duskmon taunted, holding his saber towards Lowemon's neck. "You and I must become one again."

"I'll never ally with you again!" Lowemon cried.

"Wrong answer." Duskmon said. He raised his saber in the air, swung his sword towards Lowemon, but a gust of wind blew Lowemon out of the way, and seconds later, it was revealed that Zoe, who had "_digivolved_" into Zephrymon, saved Koichi from his apparent doom, and the two flew out of Angler, and leapt into a nearby lake. Angered, Duskmon's body began to glow and caused a gigantic explosion, deleting Angler from sight, leaving Duskmon alone.

"You won't escape!" Duskmon shouted. 

"Duskmon!" a voice called. Duskmon looked back to see Aldamon, Beowulfmon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon, striking their weapons at him, but he deflected them right back. Beowulfmon immediately got up and engaged in a one-on-one swordfight with Duskmon, just like old times.

"Why are you still alive?" Beowulfmon asked. "I defeated you!"

"The Royal Knights." Duskmon explained. "They revived me, using the power of the Digital World's data, and I'm stronger than ever!" Duskmon punched Beowulfmon in the face, and watched as Beowulfmon was knocked to the ground.

"Go rest in Hell." Duskmon said as he ran for the four Digidestined.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Koichi emerged from the lake, as they got onto shore. Zoe tried to help Koichi, but he pushed her away.

"Why'd you do that?" Koichi asked angrily. "This is my battle, and I have to finish him alone!"

"But we're your friends!" Zoe argued. Koichi walked away from her, and held his D-Tector into the air, causing it to glow and Koichi became JagerLowemon in an instant.

"I have to do this!" JagerLowemon shouted as he ran off, leaving Zoe alone.

Back at the battle, Duskmon was making easy work of the male Digidestined, and he was holding Aldamon and Beowulfmon by the necks in each hand.

"You two will be the first to perish." Duskmon said as his eyes began to glow. But, JagerLowemon leaped into the air and struck Duskmon in the face with one of his claws, dropping the two to the ground.

"Koichi!" Kouji called. JagerLowemon glared at Duskmon, who just laughed.

"You think just because you've activated your Beast Spirit, you can stop me?" Duskmon said as he slide evolved into Velgemon. "Anything you can do, I can do better!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Dark Vortex!"

The two attacks were evenly matched, and they collided with each other, causing a huge explosion.

"No more playing around!" Velgemon cried as he turned sideways, and carved a gigantic circle in the ground with his right wing, and flew up once again.

"Oh no…" JagerLowemon said as he tried to run out of the circle before Velgemon spoke the words…

"Dark Obliteration!"

"Dark Master!"

JagerLowemon's aura sped through Velgemon's attack and exploded on contact with Velgemon's body, causing a massive detonation, covering the whole plain with dust and smoke.

"I wonder if they survived that." Aldamon said as Zoe walked up to him and the others.

"I hope so," Tommy started. "We have to help him, somehow…"

As the smoke cleared, Duskmon and Lowemon were nowhere to be found, and all that was left was a small black thing in the ground.

"Hey, what's that?" Zoe asked as she, Aldamon, Beowulfmon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon ran towards the black item. Zoe pulled out the item, and saw that it was Koichi's D-Tector, flashing the image of the Human Spirit of Darkness.

"We've gotta find him!" Beowulfmon shouted.

Lost in the Dark Forest, Lowemon lay on the ground, with most of his armour damaged from the explosion.

"I-I have to find him," Lowemon said weakly. "But I have to do this alone."

"Alone…" a sinister voice said. Duskmon then appeared in front of him, with his sword drawn towards Lowemon's nearly dormant body.

"As long as I'm here Koichi," Duskmon spoke. "You are never alone."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON FRONTIER:**

**THE SEAL OF DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**The Battle Within**


End file.
